pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy, Fluffy, Minxon!
Previous episode: The Gardevoir From The Ruins! Transcript Everyone is stopped at a Pokémon center, and Elizabeth is in the treatment room with Rotom. Elizabeth: Almost done.. The others are out in the waiting room. Rotom: Are we done yet?! Nurse Joy: Yep. Ding ding ding-ding ding. Nurse Joy and Elizabeth come out. Spearow: Looks like they're done Elizabeth: Yep, Rotom's fully healed. Now who wants to be brushed? Delcatty: I do! Sylveon: Me too! Espurr: Me three! Rotom: Too bad I don't have fur. Elizabeth turned to Ichiga. Elizabeth: Where'd you get that Espurr? Ichiga explained. Ichiga: I caught it recently. Elizabeth's Sylveon wraps its feeler around Espurr. The gang exits the Pokémon Center. Elizabeth notices a Minxon running from a guy with a net. He captures it in a cage. Gordon: Let that Pokémon go! Poacher: No way, I'll make a lot of money selling its fur on the black market. Espurr stepped in front and the poacher called out his Pokemon, a Dragonite. Elizabeth: This should be a piece of cake. Rotom got the Pokedex out Rotom: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. A Dragon and Flying type. Dragonite normally is very friendly and even saves people from drowning, but goes on a rampage if the environment is threatened. Espurr: I'll try and immobilize Dragonite with this move. Elizabeth: Floette, Moonblast! Espurr made a wink and shot hearts towards Dragonite. Moonblast severely weakened it. Dragonite was confused with the hearts and span left and right, when it made contact, it revealed hearts on Dragonite's eyes. Gordon: Attract? Valona: Is Dragonite male? Poacher: Yes Ichiga: See, My Espurr happens to be a girl. Poacher: I'm going to sell this Minxon and get rich. Dragon Rush! But it couldn't. Dragonite was stuck in love. Elizabeth: Use Fairy Wind, Sylveon The Fairy Wind knocks Dragonite out. Elizabeth: Fairy type moves are super effective against Dragon type Pokémon. Rotom: Now let that Minxon go! Poacher: No thanks. Elizabeth: You have no more Pokémon to battle with. LET MINXON GO! Poacher: �� The poacher called another Pokemon. Ichiga had Froslass out. He sent out his Chesnaught. Chesnaught uses Seed Bomb and Froslass endured the hit despite taking damage. Gordon: Whats Froslass doing Chesnaught used Dragon Claw which hit Froslass hard, then suddenly Her eyes glowed purple before getting knocked out. The swirls hit Chesnaught who also got knocked out. Elizabeth: That was clever to use Destiny bond. Rotom: Can I learn that move? Elizabeth: I don't think you can. The Poacher was in a tantrum and very salty. He angrily recalls him. Manaphy: Haha sailor mouth! Venusaur uses Vine Whip to wrap him up. Venusaur: Give up, you can't win. Rotom smashes the cage with Shadow Ball. Froslass recoverd and used Hail. She began disappearing and reappearing which was spooking the Poacher bad. Valona: Minxon's free. Poacher: A g-ghost! Ichiga: Heh Heh Heh. You're witnessing Froslass's ability, Snow Cloak. Ichiga: Now Froslass, Ice Beam! Ice Beam completely freezes the Poacher, only his face was unfrozen. Elizabeth: Use Sing, Rotom. Valona: You too, Chansey. The triple sing put the Poacher to sleep. Then somone familiar was floating by them. Minxon approached Elizabeth. Minxon: I'd like to join you. ???: Hey Minxon would you like to date me? Jenny took the Poacher away. Gordon: Really Jumpluff? Jumpluff: Maybe Chansey too. Jumpluff tried to date Espurr, but she responded with a Scratch. Jumpluff: That's a no. Rotom is already taken.. Rotom: Stop that! Jumpluff: Floette? Chansey simply used Pound, and soared Jumpluff to the sky. Jumpluff: I guess I'll take that as a NO! (ping) Chansey: That Jumpluff is creepy. Minxon: I'd say it's a pervert. Espurr nodded. Elizabeth: If a female Pokémon uses Attract on it, it'll be affected even though it's female She then gets a Poké ball and catches Minxon. Elizabeth: I caught..a Minxon! Come on out! Rotom: So are you going to treat it like a teddy bear? Elizabeth: Stop talking about Minccino. Rotom: So is Minxon going to be your personal teddy bear then? Gordon's Rotom: According to the Pokedex, when it evolves, it can use Mega Evolution. Elizabeth: Except I don't have a (Fluffitite?) Ichiga's Rotom revealed that entry of the Pokemon. Ichiga's Rotom: Fluffit, the mink Pokémon. A Normal type, and the evolved form of Minxon. Oftentimes Trainers clip their fur and sell it for lots of money. If not groomed properly, its fur will get matted and dirty. Minxon: I want to be one of those!! Valona: One day you will. Elizabeth: Maybe I should find a Fluffitite for when you evolve. Minxon: Yeah! To be continued: Brine The Lepoprine! Major events *Elizabeth catches a Minxon. *Ichiga is revealed to own an Espurr. Trivia *Ichiga's Espurr is confirmed to be female in this episode. Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig *Nurse Joy *Poacher Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Delcatty (Elizabeth's) * Floette (Elizabeth's; Shiny) * Minxon (Elizabeth's; new) * Sylveon (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Shockwyrm (Gordon's) * Rotom (Gordon's; Heat Rotom) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Spearow (Ichiga's) * Espurr (Ichiga's; debut) * Rotom (Ichiga's; Mow Rotom) * Chansey (Valona's) * Rotom (Valona's; Fan Rotom) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Dragonite (Poacher's) * Chesnaught (Poacher's) * Jumpluff (Storybook)